


The Dungeon

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Consensual Kink, F/F, Femslash, Genital Torture, Lesbian Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece written for kink-bingo for the genital torture square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dungeon

Snow White was in the dungeon of the castle. Down here the worst criminals of her father's Kingdom had been sent to rot in the cold and darkness. Now it was the princess herself who was in chains.

She was against a stone wall, shackles around her wrists and ankles, leaving her limbs spread wide. She was as naked as the day she was born. She was hungry and thirsty. She'd been down here nearly five hours.

There was a loud clunking as the door to her cell was unlocked and an ear piercing screech from the hinges as the door opened. Ravenna entered. Cool. Calm. Ice. She closed the door. She was wearing a long, skin tight dress. It was as black as her soul. Around her neck was a gold necklace, ornate and glittering with diamonds. Atop her head was her crown.

“Hello Snow,” Ravenna smiled, voice as smooth as silk.

Snow didn't reply.

“I know I said I wouldn't be too long but I found other things to attend to.” Ravenna sauntered in close, stoking a finger tenderly over Snow's cheek. “Oh don't sulk.” The blonde queen took a final step forward and pressed her lips to the princess'.

Snow remained unresponsive for a few seconds but eventually did relent, returning the kiss, parting her lips to allow Ravenna's tongue access.

“Forgive me?” Ravenna pouted, cupping one of the black haired woman's breasts, thumb lightly circling her hard nipple. Snow nodded. “Thank you.” She pinched the nipple and Snow gasped, a soft breath of air that whispered of pleasure. “I promise I'll make the wait worth it.”

Snow had been anticipating the queen's arrival for every minute that she had been down here, secured by one of the guards. She'd fantasized about what would happen when she arrived, thought about everything she'd do. Everything she hoped she would do.

Ravenna squeezed harder on the nipple until Snow gave a cry. She smiled and stepped back from her lover. Once she was about ten feet away she stopped. She slipped out of her shoes, far to delicate and pretty to be worn in a place like this. After quickly unzipping shrugged off her dress too. She left only her crown and her necklace.

Snow's eyes swept over Ravenna's nakedness. The small perfectly formed breasts, her lithe, womanly body. She was hairless between her legs, unlike Snow who had a neatly trimmed triangle over her sex.

“I love that every time you see me naked you look at me like that,” Ravenna said.

“Like what?”

“Like you want to fuck.”

“I do.”

Ravenna grinned and laughed, low and slow. She crossed the space again, pressing her naked body against Snow's. She ducked her head to kiss Snow's neck. She kissed softly, tenderly. Her hand on her breast again, gently tugging at the nipple. She shifted a little, moving left, keeping her lips on Snow's neck.

Suddenly, with her free hand, she slapped Snow's cunt.

Snow yelped like a dog who's tail had been stepped on.

Ravenna left her hand between Snow's legs, rubbing back and forth, her middle finger sliding between her labia then resting on her clit. Just as Snow started to enjoy it Ravenna slapped her again, then again. Hard.

Her lips brushed up to Snow's ear. “Tell me you like it.”

“I like it,” Snow whimpered.

“Better than that,” she replied and hit her again, the slap loud against Snow's moist lower lips.

“I like it I...” Slap! “I...I love it.” Slap! Slap!

Ravenna rubbed the heal of her palm against Snow's pussy, rocking back and forward against it while she lowered her head and began sucking on her left nipple. “You're so wet,” Ravenna commented as she switched to the other nipple, swirling her tongue around it.

With her fingers she caressed Snow's wetness, dipping two fingers into her vagina for a second before trailing the fingers up to her clit.

Ravenna's mouth left Snow's breast and she straightened up again, her lips only a couple of inches from Snow's. “Ready?” she said, gently rubbing her finger side to side on the princess' clitoris.

“Always”

Ravenna kissed Snow warmly. Then she used the nails of her thumb and forefinger to pinch Snow's clit.

Snow broke the kiss with a scream, Ravenna applying more sharp pressure. Then she released. Snow puffed for breath, her eyes filled with tears.

“Again?” asked Ravenna.

Snow steeled herself and said, “again.”

Ravenna did it again, nipping Snow's sensitive nub and this time pulled down on it too.

Snow's scream was loud and agonising. Tears ran freely.

When the queen let go there was a rush of relief, Snow almost laughed and she welcomed another hot kiss. “Slap again. Hard. Hard as you can,” Snow's voice was but a whisper.

Ravenna drew her hand back and delivered a vicious slap to Snow's cunt. Then another. Then another. Then another.

Snow lost count. It was pure pain but at the same time between smacks there was something that felt so deliciously good. Her body aflame with the rush of pain and this all encompassing enjoyment.

When it got too much Snow cried out, “now! Now! Now!”

Ravenna let the last slap fall then plunged two fingers into Snow's pussy. She fucked her hard and fast against the wall of the dungeon. The chains rattled, a background noise to Snow's moans of pleasure.

It took less than thirty seconds.

After Snow's orgasm Ravenna made a great show of licking her fingers clean. Then she unshackled Snow. They shared an embrace, kissing and holding each other.

They dressed, Ravenna putting her dress back on and Snow collecting hers from where it had been left in the corner of the room. Her dress was black too, but less form fitting. Hand in hand they left the dungeon.

“Tomorrow you're playing the prisoner,” Snow said.

Ravenna nodded, “For now though my chambers, my cunt has an appointment with your mouth.”


End file.
